


Thankful & Blessed

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U, PlayChoices, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: BLESSED, Baby, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Thankful, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Alex reflects on the changes in her life as she spends time with her family. Domestic fluff with Thomas, the twins, and Bogart!
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Thankful & Blessed

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

Vincent’s eyes fluttered, trying to stay open as he stood between his mother’s legs. He and Felicity had recently discovered they could stand. Seeing the world from a different viewpoint seemed to amuse and entertain them to no end. Their parents could hardly keep them down. Vincent wobbled bumping into her leg. His sleepy head resting against her while he fought to stay awake. 

Alex scooped him up into the safety of her embrace before he toppled over as sleep threatened to take him. Her son cried softly, resisting, but it was short-lived. He rocked back and forth in her lap, eyes closing longer each time until he fell asleep in her arms. 

Noticing that one of his charges had ceased moving, Bogart stood from his bed and bounded toward the couch. His cool, wet nose sniffed Vincent, as he investigated. Ever since the twins learned to stand, the dog was on high alert. Alex and Thomas couldn’t wait to see what he did when they started walking. Deciding everything was fine, Bogart returned to the warmth of his bed, resting his head on his front paws, watching protectively over his family.

Her head shook softly side to side, a contented sigh slipping from her upturned lips. 

Thomas’s gaze left his daughter only for a moment to glance at his wife. “What are you thinking about?”

His attention was quickly pulled back once more to the giggling girl in front of him. His daughter held onto his leg with one of her hands to stabilize herself; the other thrust out arrhythmically, counterbalancing the bending of her knees as she bounced in time with her father’s coos.

Alex hummed happily in appreciation, watching how tender he was with her. The day Felicity and Vincent were born, she saw a light in his eyes she had never seen before—one that had only grown brighter each day since. She couldn’t believe it had been eight months already. 

_Eight perfect months_. The thought barely manifested before Alex laughed at the absurdity of it. The sleepless nights, the anxiety, the insecurities, the moments of complete and utter exhaustion and frustration… how many times had she cried, just needing a moment? But all of it, every second was barely a distant memory. The only thing that mattered was them—this moment and all the others like it that had passed and those still yet to come. The warmth of her son sleeping softly in her arms. The joyful sounds of her daughter and husband beside her. Her eyes misted over. _This_ —it really was perfect. 

Noting her atypical silence, Thomas turned to her. “Are you okay?”

“Just thinking. Reflecting, actually.”

He nodded thoughtfully, allowing her the time she needed.

Alex shifted, taking care not to wake Vincent. Soon, Felicity would follow his lead as their afternoon nap time quickly approached. Alex leaned forward, brushing a kiss on her husband’s shoulder, whispering, “Thank you.”

Thomas turned toward her, his smile illuminating his entire face. “What was that for?”

Resting her head against him, her gaze fell to their daughter, whose movements were slowing. “You, the twins, Bogart—I’m just happy. We have so much to be thankful for this year. We’ve truly been blessed.” 

He lifted his daughter into his arms, kissing her cheek, earning him a satisfied coo. “Every day since the moment I met you has been a blessing, but these two.” His smile faded momentarily in consideration, his eyes filled with pride taking in his family. “These two are a blessing I never knew I could need so much.”

“This isn’t a moment I pictured for myself when I first moved out here. But now, I wouldn’t wish my life any other way.”


End file.
